


Come on and twist a little closer now

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dean Winchester is secretly a sap, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: First posted on myTwitter





	Come on and twist a little closer now

Dean closes the game he was playing on his laptop and opens Spotify, clicking on his "Cas" playlist. The first song that comes on is Twist and shout by the Beatles. He turns to Cas, who's sitting on their bed, a book in his hands, the nerd. The Angel raises his eyes to Dean who grins and starts walking to the bed. Actually, he's dance-walking.

«You're an idiot» Cas laughs.

Dean really loves the sound of Cas's laugh so he always tries to do that, and he loves how his eyes turn so bright and beautiful.

«But I'm your idiot» the hunter says, taking Cas's hands and tugging him until he's standing up.

«I thought you didn't like chick flick» Cas says, his smile wide.

«I do when they're with you» Dean replies intertwining their fingers with one hand and putting the other on Cas's hip. They dance, or try to dance, something between twist and lindy hop, but then Dean thinks better of it and tugs Cas closer, his hand moving on the small of Cas's back.

«Come on and twist a little closer, now» Paul McCartney sings.

«And let me know that your mine» Dean joins him, whispering the words into Cas's ear.

«Always, Dean. I've always been yours» Cas says in the same tone and Dean leans back a little and drops a sweet kiss on Cas's lips.

Their movements start to slow down and they end up slow dancing to Nothing else matters by Metallica.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sasstiel_?lang=it)


End file.
